El fin
by La que escribe
Summary: Llega un momento en nuestras vidas en donde ya nada vale la pena. Pensamos que nuestra exisitencia facilmente puede ser la nada. Sin embargo, ¿podrá ser que de verdad tengamos una razón para estar vivos? ¿una razón para ser quienes somos?
1. La roca

"_¿Cuál es mi razón para estar vivo? ¿Cuál es mi razón para no estar muerto?"_

**El fin**

La roca.

Fue donde los vientos y la lluvia reinaban, donde la niebla devoraba todo lo que se encontrara en su camino. Fue en ese lugar al que algunos llamaban el fin del mundo; perdido en su soledad, en su frío, en su desolación eterna. Allí, allí donde se decía que la vida no cabía.

Las nubes negras habían borrado cualquier rastro de un sol que, en ocasiones, se atrevía a asomar la vista al mundo que se extendía abajo. Las montañas se mostraban como enormes emperadores de un valle hostil y los árboles, supervivientes de aires tan crueles como miles de navajas, alzaban sus brazos al cielo, presentando sus hojas como ofrenda, buscando el amparo de alguien que respondiera por su suplicio.

Es que en este lugar tan inhóspito prácticamente no se podía vivir. El lodo absorbía lo que lo tocara, la lluvia torrencial no daba tregua, el frío congelaba los huesos. Las razones de su nombre no sólo hacían referencia a su lugar geográfico, sino que, estando allí, de inmediato se pensaba en que, en el horizonte, no había más esperanza. El hielo no daría calor en el corazón de nadie. Era el fin del mundo, el fin de la Tierra como planeta y también, el fin de una vida, de un espíritu quebrantado.

"_Cuando llegué a este lugar, pensé de inmediato que había encontrado el único sitio en donde podía caber. Creí eso simplemente por el hecho de que aquí, imaginé, no había ni un alma desventurada que tuviera que soportar el peso de la mía."_

El terreno estaba húmedo y musgoso, los helechos crecían como gigantes, cubriendo el cielo en caso de necesitar un último aliento. Los troncos de los árboles, curvados lastimeramente a pesar de apuntar sus ramas hacia arriba, se veían secos y viejos. El viento parecía ser un lamento eterno de almas perdidas.

A pesar de ser de día, todo se veía oscuro y tenebroso. Entre el follaje, las gotas caían a pequeños ríos que se deslizaban como serpientes para desaparecer en los rincones que sólo ellos conocían.

"_Al abandonar las ciudades y el mundo civilizado y llegar a este lugar, sentí una conexión única con estos parajes. Conociéndolo, entendí que su desolación, su soledad, la inexistencia de vida sólo emulaban como una burla mis propios sentimientos."_

Caminó lentamente en un sendero imaginario. Era como si las ramas, helechos, musgos y lianas se hubiesen sorprendido tanto con la visita, que automáticamente se alejaron del demente que se atrevió a pisar esas tierras.

"_No tardé en darme cuenta de que, debido a mi eterno viaje, llegué a uno de los confines del mundo. Aterricé en el lugar en donde el globo terráqueo casi termina, antes, obviamente, de encontrar el hielo de los polos."_

Sus huellas pronto se llenaban del agua que no cesaba su caer.

Miró al hacia arriba y cerró los ojos, luego se quitó su "paraguas" y dejó que toda la lluvia se deslizara por su piel hasta terminar en el suelo. Es que algo en el lugar le inspiraba cierto respeto. Existía una fuerza mayor, un sentimiento que lo hizo sentir pequeño, como un humilde granjero frente al más grande de los reyes.

Tal vez era el poder de la vida y la muerte mezclados en un sólo lugar, tal vez era el hecho de no sentirse digno de permanecer en presencia de la energía pura de la naturaleza. Tal vez… tal vez fueron muchas cosas.

Hace sólo día y medio que había arribado. Recorría pastizales lejanos, en donde las últimas casas quedaron en el olvido. El océano entonces se le presentó como una fiera indómita, abrazando con sus olas cualquier cosa que se atreviera a acercársele. Allí, en esa fría playa, fue cuando el viento de algún lejano paisaje lo invitó a seguirlo.

En donde se encontraba, el final de un continente lleno de contrastes, un país conocido por su diversidad y sus parajes tan desiguales, desde ahí, observó la irregular línea del horizonte que, tercamente, le decía que había algo más allá, algo que tal vez pudiera interesarle.

Sus brisas se lo decían, porque ya hacia suficiente frío como para dar media vuelta y regresar con sensatez al norte, en donde, al menos, los pájaros cantaban y el sol entibiaba la piel. Y sin embargo, ahí se quedó, mirando el mar y escuchando el viento. Era una tentación, un deseo nacido de la desesperanza. El anhelo del fin.

Caminó errante por la costa, sin saber qué hacer y sin tener una razón para no hacerlo.

Hasta que, al fin, y sin tener más que perder que la propia vida, se aventuró a la huracanada voz y se atrevió a llegar a tierras más allá del raciocinio de aquellos que todavía tenían algo que perder.

Y allí estaba ahora, en una isla enorme perdida en la tormenta eterna, tormenta que, pensaba él, sólo era un intento físico de imitar su propia frustración interna.

La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre su rostro, se deslizaba por su cuello, su pecho, sus brazos, sus piernas y su cola.

Se sentía nada, se sentía la miseria encarnada. No pudo caber en un mundo para el que no fue hecho. No pudo entrar en un contexto sólo por no creer que era digno de tan beneficio. Era un exiliado eterno, nacido para ser algo y jamás alguien, nacido para escuchar y obedecer, pero sin tener la posibilidad de ser oído ni pedir ayuda.

Nacido para ser nadie.

La vida se lo decía todos los días y a cada momento y él se repetía el mensaje a pesar de que no iba a olvidarlo.

"_Sólo estoy aquí por la ambición de alguien. Mi vida sólo representa el miedo y la vergüenza de lo que siento. No debo estar aquí, no tengo razón ni propósito para alzar la vista al cielo y pedir…pedir misericordia."_

Respiró profundo, congelándose por dentro y por fuera. El viento lo rodeaba, acariciando su cuerpo con violencia, como si lo hiciera con miles de pequeños cuchillos que no cortaban su piel.

"_Una lástima."_

Hace ya demasiado tiempo que se sentía así. Tan solo, tan perdido, tan abandonado de todo a pesar de que su alma, todos los días pedía eso que no podía recibir por el hecho de ser quien era.

Despertar al atardecer y caminar en la noche. Robar y huir para alimentarse, vivir en el manto de la oscuridad, ocultando su rostro de cualquier curioso, siendo la encarnación de la vergüenza pura.

Fue en ese entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que su vida, sin su verdadero propósito impuesto hace años, no tenía sentido. Había nacido por una razón y la rechazó y, ahora, se percataba de que no tenía más opciones.

En ocasiones se arrepentía de su rebeldía y de haber dicho "No". En ocasiones quería regresar y comenzar otra vez, humillado y miserable, para ser el "algo" para lo que nació.

Pero no podía, no quería y, lentamente, una extraña sensación, una tentación, comenzó a hacer cosquillas en su cuerpo con cada vez más frecuencia. Era una idea radical, un anhelo de paz, la última esperanza para callar un corazón demasiado torturado por una mente quebrantada.

Caminó entre el verdor de un mundo cruel, cuando, frente a él, se presentó un claro. Avanzó para conocer ese lugar en donde, mágicamente, la lluvia pareció calmarse y el brillo de algún lugar caía a la tierra.

Efectivamente era un claro, no crecían plantas en su suelo y la luz que hacía presencia se veía tan irreal, que hasta sintió cierta picazón en su cuerpo al permanecer ahí, mas, considerando su estado mental y emocional ¿Por qué habría de temer? Su corazón y su espíritu débil y marchito no iban a oponer resistencia a algún peligro, ya que, de recibir algún ataque, simplemente sentiría que su deseo inconsciente fue escuchado.

No lo había querido admitir nunca, no quiso pronunciarlo, no deseó pensar en la palabra, pero sabía que la única manera de acabar con el sufrimiento que arrastraba durante tanto tiempo, la única posibilidad que parecía ser efectiva era, y no lo verbalizó, el abandonar este mundo. Era la muerte la idea que lo molestaba a diario, era el no despertar jamás, era el perderse en la nada que representaba no volver a abrir los ojos y ver el cielo.

Era el no poder sentir.

Miró a su alrededor, imaginando que profanaba algún sitio sagrado.

El lugar se veía tranquilo, hasta la lluvia y el viento parecían respetarlo, cesando sus actividades cuando se le acercaban. La niebla se mantenía en una circunferencia, alejada del centro, como si temiera a alguna fuerza sobrenatural.

¿Qué era ese lugar? ¿Qué había allí?

Continuó observando los árboles que mantenían la distancia del centro, las ramas temerosas, la luz anormal.

Entonces, volteándose, fue cuando la vio. Vio, frente a él un risco, una pared de piedra, desde cuya cima, una gran roca puntiaguda emergía como si fuera la proa de un gran barco. Abajo, el musgo comenzaba su ascenso, mas se detenía conforme se acercaba a la corona del muro.

Sin estar seguro del porqué, de inmediato se sintió atraído por la formación geológica. Había algo que, además de la extraña luz, iluminaba el lugar hasta hacerlo irresistible.

"_Lo miré y, por increíble que parezca, "algo" estaba mirándome también. Nuestra atracción entonces me molestó, sentía que necesitaba concretar algo en el lugar. Estaba invitándome, lo sé, me tentaba y yo quería caer con él."_

Caminó con pasos torpes hacia la pared, mirando hacia arriba, hacia la roca puntiaguda que se tornaba algo más que eso, cuando, sin previo aviso, casi tropieza. Vio hacia abajo y encontró varias lianas tendidas en el suelo que se enredaron en sus pies y casi lo hacen terminar de bruces en el piso.

Fue muy extraño, porque estaba seguro de que no estaban antes allí. La tierra se encontraba vacía cuando llegó al claro. No había ramas, ni rocas, ni, por supuesto, lianas.

Se agachó un poco, las tomó y luego vio hacia arriba y, al hacerlo…

"_Fue entonces cuando entendí el mensaje, cuando me di cuenta de porqué la vida de este lugar parecía rehuirlo. Era la muerte, ella estaba aquí…esperándome. Me invitaba a unírsele, a callar mi lamento para siempre, a permitirme por fin la paz."_

La muerte. Por fin asumía que estaba, él también, esperándola. Claro, la roca sobresaliente, las lianas que ahora sostenía, su desamparo espiritual, su deseo jamás satisfecho de encontrar a alguien más.

Suspiró y su corazón se oprimió, tanto, que un nudo de inmediato le apretó la garganta. Porque habían sido demasiados años y lo sabía, demasiada envidia. El deseo no cumplido de pertenecer y ser "alguien" luego de ser "algo". La vida de la que no podía gozar. ¿Por qué, se preguntaba, por qué debía de tener uso de razón? ¿Por qué sentía que podía querer pero jamás ser querido? ¿Por qué la vida se burlaba de él así? ¿Cuántas veces fue testigo del amor de otros seres? ¿Cuántas veces él también quiso pertenecer a ese círculo?

"¿Por qué…?" Dijo a nadie. "¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué me dieron un corazón? ¿Por qué…Dios…por qué?"

Y abandonó el suelo, con las lianas en la mano. Las amarró con fuerza a la roca, perdido en un trance que sólo podía deberse a la desesperanza absoluta de encontrar una razón para estar vivo.

No existía, lo sabía, no había un propósito, por pequeño que fuese. Algo, lo que fuera, un hecho que le permitiera al menos sonreír. Pero no lograba dar con él.

Las lianas entonces quedaron atadas a la roca, formando, en el extremo que colgaba, la figura que sólo representaba la cobardía de la que era capaz un alma destruida.

Miró el nudo, miró la roca y el lugar. Sus manos temblaron al mantenerse quieto frente a la pared que, tal vez, se convertiría en su última morada.

Temblaba, mas no por el implacable frío. No, lo hacía porque el dolor de su alma era demasiado grande para su cuerpo. Ya no podía soportarlo más. Era un monstruo, un fenómeno, una cosa anormal, un paria nacido para ser sólo eso. Pensaba en su pasado, en las cosas que vivió, en las miradas inquisidoras, en los susurros que se preguntaban sobre la criatura que tenían al frente. ¿Es que acaso el hecho de no conocer algo les daba el derecho de juzgarlo de esa manera?

Y sin embargo se acostumbró a eso, a pesar de no quererlo. Sabía que lo mirarían así, sabía que lo repelerían, que le darían la espalda o lo atacarían con sus armas físicas y no físicas. Porque las palabras y las miradas también podían herir. Tal vez más que la más poderosa de las dagas clavadas en el corazón.

El mundo lo relegó a pesar de que no quería, a pesar de que, en ocasiones, ansiaba poder contar con alguien, sentarse a su lado y hablarle, saludarlo y comentar sobre el clima. Lo que fuese.

Pero eso no ocurría, estaba solo, perdido, convirtiéndose en la encarnación del miedo. Todos lo rechazaban y él se transformaba de una criatura que creyó ser superior, a un pobre diablo que huía de la sociedad y se ocultaba en lo profundo de su cueva para no ver sus ojos.

Ya no lo soportaba más, quería terminar con eso para siempre.

A nadie iba a importarle, nadie iba a extrañarlo. El mundo, su mundo, estaría mejor sin su presencia.

Miró hacia arriba, al cielo desde donde parecía venir la luz que iluminaba el claro y otra vez pregunto por qué.

"¿Es que no tengo derecho a pedir un poco de compasión? ¿Por qué no puedo recibir misericordia? ¿Por qué debo hacer esto?"

La lluvia seguía cayendo, más la respuesta a esas interrogantes no venía con ella.

"Por favor... por favor"

Y soltó la liana para caer de rodillas al suelo. Sus manos se aferraron al lodo y su cabeza casi toca el suelo también.

Su alma pesaba demasiado y, lo peor de todo, es que sí, tenía una, no era un envase vacío. Tenía corazón, tenía espíritu y, sin embargo, eso no parecía importar.

Ahora estaba en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha sin atreverse a ver al cielo, sin querer seguir respirando. Había pedido compasión innumerables veces y jamás la recibió. Nunca pudo encontrar paz, no supo lo que era el amor, no conoció la alegría de estar vivo.

Durante años alzo la vista al cielo, sabiendo que no era digno de hacerlo y rogó por misericordia. Pasaba días y noches susurrando por piedad, miraba con dolor a los demás y se veía al espejo, tan único y tan solo, tan desplazado, tan monstruo. No tenía derecho a pedir nada, no era digno. Su cuerpo y su alma eran la corrupción encarnadas, era el hijo de los que quisieron ser Dios, a pesar de que no podían, de que no debían, de que el derecho a dar vida sólo correspondía a un ser más allá de su comprensión. Y fue él también quien siguió ese ejemplo.

Sabía que como producto de ese pecado, no tenía derecho al amor puro, a la compasión y a la felicidad.

Y sin embargo, día a día, lo pedía a gritos.

Con la cabeza casi en el lodo, tal vez por única vez en su vida, no lo soportó más y lloró.

Y el viento pareció cesar su marcha y la lluvia se calmó sólo para que el fin del mundo pudiese escuchar el llanto, el lamento de la criatura que venía, precisamente a eso, a buscar el fin

…..


	2. Extraído

Extraído.

Nunca en su vida había derramado una lágrima, nunca había sentido esa terrible presión de su corazón. Jamás. Y sin embargo, creyó al hacerlo, que fue lo que siempre deseó.

La lluvia y su llanto se mezclaban en el lodo bajo su rostro demacrado, viéndolo a través del reflejo acuático. La miseria en persona, el pecado encarnado. Cerró los ojos porque ya no quería seguir sintiéndose así, sabiendo que la causa a su dolor estaba incrustada en su corazón y que la podía ver por medio de sus ojos.

Se avergonzaba de sí mismo, no creía ser digno de pisar la misma tierra en donde habitaban aquellos seres que nacieron por amor.

Todavía seguía odiándolos, día a día, cada noche, cada ocaso, su odio no menguaba sin importar cuánto tiempo pudiese pasar. Es que fueron ellos quienes lo marcaron como un monstruo. Lo crearon y criaron para ser un esclavo y lo convirtieron, finalmente, en uno de ellos. Podía pensar, podía sentir, podía entender y creer tal y como lo hacían los reyes en la evolución de este planeta. No obstante, no era de su clase.

Lo crearon a su semejanza, mas no a su imagen, a su imagen física. Y era este hecho, por sobre todas las cosas, el que más le dolía. ¿Por qué podía sentir como ellos? ¿Por qué podía pensar como ellos? También pudo crear, pudo hacer las mil maravillas de las que ellos tanto se enorgullecían y, a pesar de todo, el mundo entero seguiría llamándolo monstruo.

Su pena era simple. Era una criatura que actuaba y pensaba como una, mas parecía otra y, basándose en la psicología humana, las apariencias ordenan el mundo. No importaba su interior, era su repulsivo y extraño exterior el que le indicaría el camino.

Y fue eso lo que su sucedió. Fueron las miradas y el miedo que enfundaba los que terminaron orillándolo a este desolado lugar.

Aquí, sería aquí en donde pondría, por fin, el último punto a su ser. Ya no iba a sufrir más, ya no pensaría más… ya no viviría más.

Pero…pero no podía decir eso, algo en su corazón se aferraba a la vida, algo quería seguir respirando, mas no sabía qué era. Su existir no tenía sentido, estar muerto arreglaría muchas cosas. ¿Por qué entonces, una pequeña parte de sí lo mantenía en el suelo, lejos de la liana y de su seductor antídoto?

Respiró profundo e hipó producto de su llanto, casi ahogándose en sus lágrimas. Fue una experiencia demasiado dura, una guerra interna que no parecía dar tregua. No quería vivir, mas en el fondo, algo se negaba por completo a esa decisión.

Se irguió un poco y se limpió la cara, aunque claro, la lluvia de inmediato volvió a empaparla por completo. Otra vez gimió y cerró los ojos, sólo para que más lágrimas lo abandonaran y se unieran a sus hermanas en el suelo.

"Por favor." Sollozó antes de cubrirse la cara con las manos y aproximarse al suelo otra vez, mas cuando su cabeza estaba a pocos centímetros de la tierra…

"¿Estás bien?"

El que se lamentaba entonces se volteó rápidamente, quitándose con un sólo movimiento las pruebas de su sentimiento más genuino. Tras él, a unos cuantos metros, tres niños lo miraban. Un delibird, un smoochum y un shellder. Precian intrigados con el desconocido que yacía de rodillas frente al gran muro.

"¿Estás bien?", preguntó el ave, acercándose unos pasos. "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"No." Replicó el extraño tratando de mostrarse indiferente. Se puso de pie y de limpió el lodo que cubría sus piernas. "Estoy bien, aléjense de aquí."

"Yo no pienso que estés bien", repuso el ave.

"Aléjate de aquí y déjame tranquilo."

"No", dijo el niño con determinación a lo que el viajero se volteó con sobrada sorpresa por lo que parecía una obvia intrusión a sus problemas.

"¿Qué acabas de decir?", preguntó con recelo. Los otros pokémon también miraban a su compañero con cierta extrañeza.

"No", repitió el delibird. "No nos vamos a ir."

"¿Y por qué no?"

"Porque…", dudó. "Bueno…."

"¿Podrías acompañarnos a nuestro hogar?", preguntó sorpresivamente el smoochum. "Nos alejamos pero tenemos miedo de regresar solos."

"…"

"Tú eres más grande", prosiguió el pequeño, "podrías acompañarnos por un rato, por favor."

Entonces todos guardaron silencio por un lapso de tiempo que pareció muy largo. La lluvia no cesaba su caer y los chicos miraban a este desconocido, mojado, enlodado, que hasta hace un momento había estado de rodillas llorando frente al risco. Ellos lo habían visto cuando caminaban, escucharon un lamento desesperado y se acercaron para encontrarlo allí, al parecer pidiendo algo a una fuerza invisible. El pequeño shellder le había señalado a sus compañeros la liana que colgaba y, al verla, de inmediato el delibird se acercó al extraño y se aventuró a hablarle.

Ahora ambos se miraban y los niños sabían que el más grande no los quería cerca. Sin embargo, las cosas al parecer no iban a satisfacer los deseos del viajero…una vez más.

"Por favor." suplicó el smoochum. "Nosotros nos sabemos el camino, pero los humanos son grandes y…"

"¿Humanos?", preguntó el desconocido con un notorio y repentino interés. "¿Dijiste que aquí hay humanos?"

"Sí", dijo el delibird reparando que tenía la atención del viajero. "Llegaron hace tiempo y están destruyendo el bosque. Mi mamá me dijo que huyera por el peligro, pero ya llevamos mucho tiempo lejos y queremos volver…pero nos da miedo." Y bajó un poco la mirada.

"Mi mamá dijo lo mismo."

"La mía también."

"…"

"Por eso, como tú eres más grande y fuerte", dijo el smoochum, "pensamos que podrías acompañarnos. Los humanos podrían atraparnos y…bueno, hacernos daño"

"Los humanos son expertos en hacer daño."

"Pues entonces…creo que más aún necesitamos de tu ayuda."

"¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo?"

"Porque tú eres el único que está aquí y que, creo, podría defendernos. No hemos visto a otros pokémon, pensamos que todos ya se fueron"

"¿Irse? ¿Adonde?"

"No sabemos, pero todos se van. No quieren que los humanos los ataquen. Es mejor alejarse."

"Los humanos entenderán eso como ellos quieren. Los pokémon del bosque están _regalándoles_ sus tierras, así que ellos no se detendrán y continuarán destruyendo."

"¿Qué?"

"No vale la pena huir, ellos siempre los encontrarán. Pronto ya no tendrán en donde vivir, podría asegurarlo."

"No puede ser", exclamaron los infantes con pesar y miedo. No imaginaron que las cosas pudiesen llegar a tornarse así. Sabían que los humanos eran peligrosos, que traían con ellos a unos monstruos aterradores, pero no pensaron que pronto destruirían todo el mundo que conocían.

"El espíritu de bosque debe hacer algo", dijo el shellder, "él nos salvará."

"¿El espíritu del bosque?", preguntó el viajero con obvio escepticismo, casi al punto de burlarse de ellos.

"Él nos salvará, los humanos tendrán que irse porque el espíritu del bosque les dará una lección."

"¿Cómo puedes creer en algo como eso?"

"…" Los tres niños lo miraron como si el desconocido los hubiese insultado en lo más profundo.

"Los espíritus no existen, sólo son la respuesta a lo que no entendemos. Sé que, tal vez yo mismo he caído en la desventura de pensar en que hay alguien más, sin embargo…", miró hacia la roca puntiaguda, "he aprendido mi lección. Estamos solos"

"¡Eso no es cierto!", dijeron los niños al unísono. "El espíritu del bosque vendrá a ayudarnos, eso es seguro."

"Por supuesto", comentó el viajero con sarcasmo.

"Ven con nosotros para que puedas verlo", le invitó el delibird. "Así verás que lo que decimos es cierto. Siempre hay alguien cuidándonos y viene cuando necesitamos ayuda."

"¿Ah sí? Pues yo he estado en problemas y sólo con mi propia voluntad he tenido que salir a flote."

"Tal vez _alguien_ te envió esa voluntad."

"Ha, que niño más ingenuo."

"Si no nos crees, ven con nosotros", volvió a invitarlo.

El viajero pensó un momento en esa oferta y en la conversación que estaba teniendo con estos niños. ¿Realmente existía _alguien _que vigilaba? ¿De verdad _él_ podría enviar la fuerza de voluntad, expresándose de una forma indirecta a algún desventurado? ¿Y si esa extraña fuerza había escuchado el lamento venido desde el risco? ¿Y si ese mismo ser había enviado a estos niños entretejiendo sus destinos con los del él, sólo para producir un encuentro? ¿Y si ellos eran el mensaje que estaba esperando? ¿Debía entonces, ir con ellos?

No estaba seguro, mas QUISO pensar que así era, que los niños no estaban ahí por una mera coincidencia, que tenían una razón y que, de ser así, iría con ellos para averiguar cuál era. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, encontraría un motivo para seguir respirando.

Ellos habían llegado en el momento justo, en el instante en que algo en su interior todavía quería aferrarse a la vida. Entonces ellos estaban confirmando ese sentimiento y ahora, sólo _queriendo _creer, indirectamente le daban un mensaje, una palabra de aliento.

Miró a la roca una vez más, respiró profundo y se volteó hacia los niños.

"Está bien", les dijo, "iré con ustedes. Tengo ganas de ver sus rostros cuando descubran que no existe un espíritu del bosque."

"Ha", se rió el delibird, "eso ya lo veremos."

Caminaron un par de metros y el ave descubrió al desconocido mirando hacia atrás, hacia el risco. Suspiró con pesar y luego le dirigió la palabra, sólo para llamar su atención.

"Yo me llamo Wataui."

"Yo soy Newaens", dijo el smoochum.

"Y yo me llamo Uhsunuh", culminó el shellder. "¿Cómo te llamas tú?"

"Yo soy…Mewtwo", dijo él, esperando el sinfín de preguntas que arrastraba su nombre, mas los niños sólo le sonrieron y le dieron la bienvenida al mundo que era su hogar.

…

Con la lluvia cubriéndoles las espaldas, el grupo se alejó del claro, el risco, la puntiaguda roca y la liana que colgaba de ella, adentrándose en lo profundo de un bosque perdido en el fin del mundo.

El aguacero no había cesado luego de que el grupo abandonó el claro desde donde comenzaron, así que, tan pronto avanzaron varios metros, Mewtwo invitó a los niños a cubrirse con su paraguas, el cual consistía, obviamente, en un escudo psíquico que el clon usaba para no mojarse. "Es porque, a decir verdad, no me gusta la lluvia", les dijo cuándo ellos se sorprendieron al no sentí el agua en sus cuerpos.

"En donde tú vives ¿no llueve?", preguntó Newaens.

"Bueno, yo no tengo un hogar como ustedes. Siempre estoy viajando."

Entonces los infantes se vieron realmente entusiasmados con la posibilidad de escuchar historias traídas desde parajes tan lejanos, que su imaginación no lograba concebir. El desierto fue, sin duda, el lugar que jamás pudieron evocar en sus mentes. Las ciudades, los medios de transporte, otros pokémon, la playa llena de turistas humanos, las calles, los monumentos, todo eso, simplemente los dejó con la boca abierta. No podían creer que Mewtwo conociera tantas cosas y supiera como nadie, sobre los humanos y su cultura. Les parecía excepcional haber encontrado un libro abierto sobre aquellos seres que ahora se afanaban en destruir su hogar.

El clon los vio desanimados cuando no pudieron hallar sentido a la idea de que los humanos podían hacer tantas cosas, tener jardines bellos y poder volar en extrañas aves metálicas, al mismo tiempo que acababan con todo el mundo que ellos conocían. Simplemente no les parecía justo y el blanquecino pokémon concordaba con ellos sin duda.

Les decía que los humanos eran así, que tenían en sus manos la posibilidad de hacer el bien, pero que la mayor parte de las ocasiones, su avaricia e ignorancia terminaba acabando con todo. Les contaba que existían personas, por ejemplo, que se dedicaban a procesar los desechos y a convertirlos en nuevas cosas para ayudar a reducir la basura; también agregó la benéfica idea de usar el calor del sol o del viento para producir energía. Los chicos sólo escuchaban en silencio como Mewtwo les explicaba que esos seres humanos eran muy pocos y pronto eran reducidos por los que tenían más.

Newaens y Uhsunuh preguntaban, como aplicados alumnos sobre los humanos y, sin comentarlo, Wataui se sorprendía con la cantidad de información que manejaba el clon respecto a los destructores. Mewtwo sabía demasiado, entendía todo lo que ellos hacían en sus sociedades y los abrumaba con conceptos tan extraños como _política, reciclaje, matrimonios, religión, máquinas, _etc. Era como si el pokémon en realidad se hubiese criado con ellos, como uno más, exactamente como, tal vez, lo hacía un niño en ese lugar que el clon llamó _escuela. _

El pequeño delibird se sentía algo confuso, ya que Mewtwo tenía una forma particular de hablar que, de seguro, se asemejaría mucho más a la de un humano que a la de un ignorante y salvaje pokémon. Imaginaba que, conociendo a los que ahora estaban en la isla, tal vez podría corroborar esa idea. Lo escuchaba y definitivamente el clon sabía mucho sobre _ellos._

Sin embargo, había algo más que convertía a Mewtwo en un ser demasiado humano para ser un pokémon, algo que el pequeño pudo ver cuando lo encontraron, pero trató de no pensar en eso por el momento.

Continuaban la marcha tranquilamente. El clon hablaba con los niños coloquialmente, pero la idea de la roca y su tentación no lo dejaban en paz. Sentía que, una vez terminado el viaje, sin darse cuenta se vería cara a cara con la muerte y que, ahora, no podría decirle que no.

Tenía miedo. No a la muerte, no al dolor físico, no. Lo que el clon más temía era el verse otra vez solo, frente a su propio sufrimiento, arrastrado por él al borde del abismo. Porque el sentimiento de no querer abandonar la vida no se había ido, por lo que no quería ver a los niños alejarse, ya que lo abandonarían, desarmado, a merced de su tristeza y ese tan conocido ser encapuchado que, con su mano huesuda, nos invita a caminar a su lado.

El alguna vez llamado "pokémon más fuerte del mundo" ahora necesitaba ayuda, quería que alguien lo salvara de sí mismo y no lo dejara caer. ¿Pero quién podría hacerlo si él no se atrevía a abrir su corazón?

Miró a los chicos un momento y negó con la cabeza. Ellos no podrían ser quienes cargaran con el gran bulto que llevaba el pokémon clonado. Aún eran niños, aún tenían la capacidad de soñar, de creer, de amar y ser amados. No tenían por qué ser contaminados por una criatura como él.

"_Entonces, ¿quién podría ser mi confidente, mi mano amiga, la razón por la que yo esté aquí?"_

Se recordó llorando y, por un segundo, pensó en la idea de haberlo hecho en el regazo de alguien, mas desechó ese pensamiento tan rápido como vino.

En eso, perdido en sus pensamientos, vio que el pequeño smoochum se alejaba del grupo para aventurarse entre unos arbustos. De inmediato entonces los demás lo siguieron, hasta que lo encontraron de pie, al borde de un risco, mirando hacia el valle que se extendía abajo.

Mewtwo, al llegar, quedó atónito con el espectáculo que entre las montañas se desarrollaba.

"¿Ves lo que han hecho?", le dijo Wataui.

"No…no puede ser", susurró el viajero sin apartar la vista del valle. Abajo, en donde corría un río, gran parte del bosque había desaparecido. Muchos troncos eran apilados mientras otros caían lastimeramente. En el agua, notó que se estaba llevando a cabo una gran construcción. Las máquinas, las retroexcavadoras que los niños habían confundido con implacables monstruos, se encargaban de remover el lodo y los matorrales, a la vez que aplanaban todo para su mayor comodidad.

"Ellos tienen brazos ruidosos que destruyen los árboles", decían los infantes. "Y esos seres malvados se comen la tierra y el río"

"No son seres o algo con vida", corregía Mewtwo, "son máquinas usadas para facilitar el trabajo a los humanos. Como ellos no tienen poderes o habilidades especiales, usan su inteligencia para construir esas cosas para ayudarse. Esos brazos ruidosos se llaman sierras y sirven para cortar árboles. Ellos no podrían hacerlo solos."

"¿Pero por qué lo hacen?"

"Están construyendo un represa para obtener energía eléctrica para sus ciudades."

"…"

"Utilizan la fuerza del agua para lograrlo", y les señaló todo el paisaje. "Muy pronto este lugar se inundará por completo y toda el agua se acumulará tras una gran pared que construyen. Los árboles y el valle entero quedarán bajo el agua, también los pokémon y sus hogares."

"No puede ser."

"Me parece increíble que hayan escogido este lugar, aunque, pensándolo mejor, no debería porqué sorprenderme. Estas construcciones también las hacen en otros sitios. Encuentran ríos lo suficientemente poderosos como para ser aprovechados, se realizan los trabajos y pronto tienen su tan bella represa. A ellos no les importa cuánto se pierde en el proceso, cuantos pokémon mueren o cuantos lugares desaparecen. Sin embargo, hay otros que sí lo piensan e intentan detenerlos."

"¿El espíritu del bosque?"

"No, otros humanos que tratan de evitar las construcciones. Se manifiestan en masa, hacen todo lo posible por detener los trabajos, pero el dinero es más importante para los otros. Creo sin duda que usar el sol o el viento no hace este daño, es decir, ellos no quitarían parte del gas del sol o cortarían las corrientes de aire. Pero esto, esto es algo horrible y que sólo muestra la bajeza de los humanos."

"…"

"Entiendo la razón por la que han elegido este lugar. ¿Quién pensaría que una represa está construyéndose en una isla del fin del mundo? Contactarán luego todo esto al continente por medio de torres y cables en el mar. Esos que defienden la tierra no deben tener idea de los trabajos que hay en este lugar. Los únicos que pagarán el precio serán los habitantes de estas tierras, ustedes."

"…"

"No es justo, hacen sus fechorías a escondidas sólo por su avaricia, lejos del ojo público con la sola idea de ganar y bañarse en su asquerosa codicia."

"…"

"Repugnantes seres", fue su comentario final y los niños lo miraron con asombro y tristeza al enterarse de lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo con su mundo. El pequeño smoochum entonces lloró y sus amigos intentaron consolarlo, pero la idea de que tendrían que abandonar todo por las construcciones humanas, sin poder enfrentarlos, realmente los hacía pensar en que ya no tendrían más futuro.

Mewtwo los miraba, dándose cuenta en su silencioso llanto, que estos infantes estaban a punto de perder la alegría de ser un niño. Se convertirían en seres que piensan en un futuro borroso, oscuro y distante. Tal vez, y ojalá no fuera así, terminarían como él.

Cerró los ojos un momento, luego suspiró, se agachó un poco y les dijo que debían continuar el camino a casa. Con suavidad los llevó de regreso a la senda que seguían, no sin dar una última mirada a esas tierras que antes sólo pertenecían a la naturaleza y que ahora eran despojadas de su pureza.

La marcha entonces se volvió lenta y melancólica. Los pequeños arrastraban los pies con el semblante decaído, sin alzar la vista al camino que se extendía ante ellos. Era el clon quien quitaba las ramas antes de que tocaran el cuerpo de los chicos, con rapidez apartaba las rocas y los mantenía secos en su mayoría bajo el escudo.

Entendía a la perfección la tristeza de sus infantiles compañeros, quienes veían y escuchaban como su existencia se transformaba para siempre. Cada vez que la garra de la máquina bajaba a la tierra, ellos sentían que les arrancaba parte de su alma. Las sierras cortando los árboles sólo representaban la pérdida de la belleza y la vida.

Mewtwo no habló, continuaba el camino que ellos instintivamente seguían. El shellder lloraba en silencio sobre la cabeza del smoochum, quien tampoco cesaba su triste lamento. El ave mensajera los imitaba con inconciencia, pero de un momento a otro se detuvo y miró al pokémon blanco.

"¿Y si nuestras familias ya no están?", preguntó tan abatido, que sin darse cuenta, el clonado de agachó y el pequeño se arrojó a sus brazos para desahogarse. Sus compañeros lo contemplaron un momento, llorando en el regazo del que era prácticamente un desconocido viajero, quien, en un acto de afecto que no había experimentado, los tomó a ambos y los cobijó en su cuerpo, dejándolos esparcir sus tibias lágrimas por su vientre.

Los tres niños lloraron con el dolor más puro y desolador que hubiesen alguna vez sentido. Mewtwo cerró los ojos y posó su cabeza en la de ellos, acariciando con suavidad su espalda, imaginando, por un momento, que eso era lo que él quería. Desahogarse en el regazo de alguien a quien sí le importara su destino, un ser que pensara en él ya no sólo como el extraño, no como el algo, sino como el alguien.

Ahora era él quien les daba la oportunidad a estos niños de cobijarse como nunca lo viviría, como anhelaba, como deseara con el alma.

Ellos lloraban porque su mundo estaba siendo destruido y tenían miedo del poder y la maldad de los humanos. Él, en cambio, trataba de no hacerlo al pensar en que su mundo ya había sido aniquilado por la codicia y crueldad de los que ahora estaban construyendo una represa.

No quería llorar porque otra vez escucharía el llamado de la roca y de la muerte que allí lo esperaba. No quería derramar una lágrima de dolor sobre los cuerpos de los niños, porque se sentía sucio y sin derecho a hacerlo. No quería pensar que su tristeza era aún más grande que la de ellos, ellos, quienes recién comenzaban a vivir y que ahora temían por su existencia.

Los abrazó más fuerte, arrullándolos como lo haría una madre con su hijo, con el amor más puro. Sollozó y apretó los dientes para no dejar escapar su lamento, pero…ellos se aferraron a él porque veían una figura que sí sentía algo, que sí podía amar, que sí tenía alma. Lo abrazaron como a un ser protector, como a un hermano, como a un igual. Y sin embargo, él no veía eso, seguía pensando en su naturaleza solitaria y sin sentido, seguía viendo la nada en su futuro.

Un gemido se escapó de su boca al momento en que las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Esto era lo que quería, llorar, sentir su dolor abandonando su cuerpo a la vez que lo compartía con alguien que, tal vez, pudiese sentir lo mismo.

Lloró de la misma forma en que lo hacían los infantes, se acurrucó con ellos pensando en su dolor, en el de ellos, en los humanos, en la muerte, en la vida esquiva, en el amor, en tantas cosas que su raciocinio no pudo sino dar pie atrás para que su alma, en un grito ahogado del corazón, dejara ir todo eso.

Necesitaba hacerlo, compartir lo único que tenía: su tristeza.

A pesar de que los niños no se lamentaban por las mismas razones directas, buscó en ellas la raíz que le permitiera ser parte de ellos y ellos de él y, como siempre supo, la encontró en los humanos. En esos que destruían todo a su paso, que sólo pensaban en sí mismos y en los beneficios que tendrían por sus acciones.

Lloraron por el miedo a los humanos. Acababan con todo y sus familias y herían con indiferencia y crueldad.

Y sólo lloraron bajo el escudo psíquico, refugiados de la lluvia, del lamento del cielo al ver tanto de su mundo… en pedazos.


End file.
